


Time Can Be Rewritten

by IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Battle of Canary Wharf, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe/pseuds/IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have said their heartbreaking goodbyes on Bad Wolf Bay, but Rose gets a surprise visitor who tells her she can go back to her Doctor.Nine/Rose, Ten/Rose





	1. Doomsday Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on FanFiction.net under the same name years ago and have recently decided to start rewriting the entire thing, so I decided to post it on here too! I hope you guys like it, please let me know if there is any way you think I can improve or any particular direction you want this to go in from the end of Season 2 onwards. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

Rose held back a sob and gave the Doctor a watery smile as he confirmed she would never see him again. She could see unshed tears shining in his eyes as he looked her over, trying to commit the sight of her to memory.

“Rose Tyler, I…” His voice seemed to linger even as he faded away, it was then she finally let go, nearly collapsing in a heap as her emotions overtook her. After all that, after everything they’ve been through, they couldn’t even have one more minute, one more moment between them. She barely noticed Mickey and her mum running over to her and pulling her to her feet, whispering condolences and what was meant to be comforting words. 

Rose tried to move on, live her life, like the Doctor would want her to and not waste away in the apathetic numbness that seemed to overtake her, but it was difficult, how could she do that when all she could think of was her Doctor, his childlike enthusiasm, his smile, his laugh, just everything about him. 

She tried, she honestly did as her mum and Mickey attempted to cheer her up and distract her, but it hurt them, seeing her fake a smile for their benefit, trying to hide her heartbreak and pain. Even Pete and Jake tried to help, trying to convince her to work for Torchwood but she couldn’t not without thinking of the Battle of Canary Warf. 

It was five months after Bad Wolf Bay when Rose was dreaming of the adventures she had had with her Doctor and her Captain, when a blinding light took over until there was… nothing, only flashes of gold flowing in and out of the endless emptiness, almost wrapping itself around her as she tried to move away from it.

“Don’t be afraid, Rose Tyler,” An ethereal voice spoke from behind her, Rose spun around trying to find whatever had brought her here, “You can’t see me, dear wolf, we are one and the same.”

“Who are you?” Rose asked, her voice trembling slightly. 

“As I said, we are one and the same, I am you and you are me and together we are the Bad Wolf.”

“B-but the Doctor, he, he took that energy outta me! He died-” Her voice broke as she remembered her first Doctor, the Doctor who put her first and never broke her heart, as much as she loved her pinstriped Doctor, he had put her on a pedestal and distanced himself from her, breaking her heart several times in the process. After meeting Sarah-Jane she didn’t blame him, but it still hurt. 

She felt the golden energy tighten around her as if embracing her, warmth and happiness seeping into her as the voice spoke again. 

“Our Doctor could not take everything, not without killing you, us…” It paused, sadness creeping into the voice, “The Tardis protected us by making us her Heart, she can survive without us but we cannot survive without her, we will eventually wither away here.”

Rose could feel her chest tighten at the suggestion that she would die from the separation, “What can we do?” She asked, strengthening her resolve to do whatever she needed to in order to get back to her Doctor and the Tardis.

“Nothing. Not here, not now… but we can send you back, to when it all began.”

Rose frowned, but hope had begun to bloom in her chest. 

“To the moment you first met the Doctor.” 

“This ain’t funny! If this is some sort of sick joke-” Rose argued desperately, trying to quell the hope and the traitorous feeling that this was real, that the warmth and gentleness of the voice was genuine.

“Do you doubt yourself, Rose Tyler? Do you doubt our love and devotion to our Doctor and our Captain? We can go back, just close your eyes and when you open them, everything will be as it should be.” There was an undeniable command in the voice and Rose couldn’t help but listen, closing her eyes as she thought of both her Doctors. 

Suddenly, she felt a rough hand grab hers, she looked to the side and stifled a gasp as she saw her first Doctor give her a crooked grin as he said, “Run!”


	2. Rose

“Run!”

It was funny how just one word got her blood pumping, Rose thought as she ran after the Doctor, his hand still clutched tightly in her own as she held onto it like a lifeline. 

She barely held back a smile as she was led into a lift, trying not to stare as the Doctor pulled the arm off one of the dummies. 

Realising she was staring, Rose asked softly, trying not to sound too eager or knowledgeable, “How were they moving? Was it some sorta prank?”

The Doctor stared at her for a moment as if he was expecting her to break down in hysterics, before he grinned and said “Nah, how would it be a prank?”

Rose shrugged, “I dunno, could be robotic or something?”

The Doctor looked mildly impressed at her answer, more so than he did the first time, and said in a slightly less patronising tone, “That makes sense, well done! But nope, they’re pure plastic.” He tossed the arm over to her.

Rose tried not to be too prideful that she had impressed him again, but she clearly failed when he smirked at her with amusement dancing in his blue eyes. 

“Why were you down here?” He asked curiously. 

Rose paused, trying to remember before she realised she still had a bag of money clutched tightly in one hand, “The lottery money…” At the Doctor’s confused look, she continued, “For the Chief Electrician.” Rose felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she couldn’t remember the mans name.

The Doctor looked slightly more sympathetic as he read the guilt on the young girls face and he said gently, “He’s dead.”

Rose nodded sadly as they stepped out of the lift, not knowing what to say. 

“Hold on,” The Doctor moved her to the side as he used the sonic screwdriver to disable the lift, “Mind your eyes.”

The Doctor glanced at her before he ran off ahead. 

Rose almost smiled, always with the running. She shouted after him, jogging to catch up, “What were they?”

The Doctor seemed to ignore her for a moment before he stopped in front of a door and turned to her, “They’re made of living plastic, living plastic creatures and they’re being controlled by a relay device on the roof which would be a great big problem if I didn’t have this,” He pulled a bomb out of his pocket as she raised an eyebrow, he led her out of the door into the alleyway, “I’m gonna go upstairs and blow it up, and I might well die in the process, but don’t worry about me, no, you go home. Go on. Go have your lovely beans on toast. Don’t tell anyone about this, because if you do you’ll get them killed.”

Rose just stared as he shut the door behind him, as if anyone could forget you, Doctor, the door swung open again as the Doctor poked his head out and asked softly, “I’m the Doctor by the way, what’s your name?”

“Rose, Rose Tyler.”

The Doctor grinned, “Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler, run for your life!”

“Be careful, Doctor!” She couldn’t help but shout as he shut the door for a final time. Rose then turned and ran across the road, spotting the Tardis on the other side, she stopped next to it stroking the panel gently with one hand as she felt her nudge against her mind, warmth spreading through her. 

Disbelief laced her voice as she whispered, “I’m really back.”

She felt echoes of amusement in her mind from the Tardis, she pressed her face against the wood closing her eyes as she felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes, “See you soon, girl.”  
OoOoOoOo  
As soon as she entered the flat, she took the phone off her mum, regardless of her protests and wrapped her up in a hug, tightening her grip as Jackie asked, “Oh, sweetheart! I’ve been worried sick, why didn’t you call? That store of yours blew up not even an hour ago!” 

Rose couldn’t help the tears as she let out a nearly hysterical giggle, “Sorry mum, it was a bit of a shock, only just got across the road before it blew up.”

Jackie pulled her back into a bonecrushing hug at that confession, “Sit down, love, I’ll go make you a cuppa.”

Rose grinned as her mum started brewing up whilst going on about compensation, Jackie Tyler would never change, not even when she’d faced Slitheen or Cybermen. 

Jackie set the mug down on the table before starting to phone her friends to let them know Rose was okay, or to get advice on what compensation she could get, Rose thought with a fond exasperation. 

Mickey came in as Jackie was exaggerating on the phone and rushed straight over to her, wrapping her up in a hug as if she was about to disappear, “I came as soon as I heard, are you okay, babe?” 

He pulled away, placing a hand on her cheek and stroking it gently, love and concern clear on his face. 

Rose looked away guiltily, remembering how she led him on because he was a safety net for her, but that wasn’t fair, not for either of them.

“Rose, you okay?” 

She smiled sadly, “I’m fine, Mickey, really, I wasn’t even in the shop-”

Jackie cut her off, “It’s Debbie on the other end, she knows a man from the mirror – five hundred quid for an interview!”

“Oh, that’s brilliant! Give it here,” Jackie rolled her eyes as Rose hung up. 

“Well, you’ve got to find some way of making money, your jobs kaput and I’m not bailing you out.” Rose was saved from the lecture again as the phone rang again. 

Mickey chuckled as Rose pulled a face at him, he picked up her mug and inspected it, “What’re you drinking? Tea? Nah, that’s no good, you’re in shock, you need something stronger.”

“There’s a match on ain’t there?” Rose asked, a smirk playing on her lips. 

Mickey fumbled for an answer for a moment, “Well, that’s not the point,” His sheepish expression turned hopeful as he added, “We could catch the last five minutes?”

Rose snorted, “No, go on, I’m fine – get rid of that, though,” she pointed to the plastic arm lying on the other couch. 

Mickey grinned as he kissed her goodbye. 

He picked up the arm, waving before he pretended to choke, “Bye-bye!”

She snorted and rolled her eyes as she thought – Mickey Smith, Defender of the Earth.

OoOoOoOo  
Rose groaned as her alarm woke her up, she wacked the off button, nearly knocking it off the stand as she heard her mum call out, “No point in getting up sweetheart, you’ve got no job to go to.”

She put her arm over her eyes, smiling to herself as she remembered what happened. Reliving her own past, she wasn’t sure how much she could change or if she should, but she was sure the Tardis or Bad Wolf would warn her if she was going to cause a paradox again, she felt a pang of guilt in her chest as she remembered saving her dad and causing the Doctor’s death the first time. She remembered his accusations that she had planned it, she had cried herself to sleep that night, or tried to until the Doctor had found his way to her room, he had walked in and stood awkwardly in the doorway until she noticed him, as soon as he saw her tearstained face he rushed to her side and wrapped her up in a hug, that broke the floodgates and set her off again, crying into his chest as she curled her fingers into his leather jacket. Eventually her sobs had subsided and she just mumbled apologises to him. The Doctor had just tightened his grip on her and said, “I know, I forgive you.” With all his understanding kindness. The kind her pinstriped Doctor hadn’t seemed to understand.

The pulled herself out of her memories and got up and dressed, looking forward to the day ahead of her with her first Doctor.

She sat at the table in the small kitchen as her mum pottered around, playing with an apple as her mum kept droning on about jobs. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking of going travelling,” Jackie paused and sat opposite her, “I’ve got money from my job and well, now I have no job, so perfect timing really.”

Jackie looked concerned as she asked, “What’s brought this on, sweetheart?”

“I just… I don’t want to be the highschool drop out for the rest of my life, stuck in a dead-end job with no future, that’s… it’s not me, mum.”

“If that’s what you want darling, I can’t stop you,” She paused as if she wanted to add something, but stopped herself, smiling sadly at Rose “Be careful, sweetheart.”

Rose tried not to grin as she said, “I will, mum.”

As her mum went to get dressed, she eagerly waited for the Doctor’s arrival, almost jumping as she heard the screws dropping out of the cat flap. She grinned, pulling her hair out of her face as she knelt and poked at the cat flap, pushing it back to reveal the Doctor who frowned at the sight of her. 

She jumped up and opened the door quickly.

“What’re you doing here?” The Doctor asked, confusion plastered across his face. 

“I live here.” 

The Doctor nearly rolled his eyes at her tone which clearly implied his question was stupid, “Well, what do you do that for?”

“’Cos, I do!” Rose shot back, “Why’d you unscrew it?”

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth, “Must’ve got the wrong signal,” he looked down at the sonic screwdriver, “You’re not plastic are you?” 

She batted his hand out of the way as he went to knock on her head. 

“How could I be plastic, I’m not a shop dummy, unless you can’t tell the difference?” She raised an eyebrow at him. 

He did roll his eyes then, “Right, bye then.”

“Oh no you don’t!” She grabbed his jacket and pulled him inside the flat, “You, inside. Right now.”

The look of utter confusion on his face nearly made her giggle as she shut the door, her mum shouted, “Who is it?”

Rose poked her head into her mums’ room, “It’s about last night, just give us ten minutes.”

She sighed as her mum yet again went on about her deserving compensation to the Doctor. She snorted as she heard him say “Oh, we’re talking millions,” clearly not paying attention.

“I’m in my dressing down,” Rose then heard her mum say flirtatiously, oh no, please god no.

“Yes, you are.” 

“There’s a strange man in my bedroom.”

“Yes, there is.” The Doctor was clearly not getting the hint. 

Rose walked back and grabbed his arm, glaring slightly at her mum as she scolded, “Not the time, mum.”

The Doctor seemed to realise the situation Rose had saved him from as he allowed her to drag him into the living room, “Don’t mind the mess, do you want a coffee?”

“Might as well, thanks. Just milk.”

She walked into the kitchen and observed him discreetly as she made the drinks.

He picked up a gossip magazine, seeming not to notice her gaze on him, “That won’t last, he’s gay and she’s an alien,” He threw it back down, picking up a book and flicking through it, “Sad ending.”

He turned and picked up an envelope, “Rose Tyler,” He threw it back down and looked in the mirror, “Ahh, could’ve been worse,” He started messing with his ears, “Look at me ears.”

Rose bit her lip to stop from laughing. 

He started shuffling a pack of cards as he sang, “Luck be a lady,” making them all go flying, “Maybe not.”

She snorted, turning around to finish the drinks as he glanced at her, a blush rising on her cheeks as he caught her watching him. 

The Doctor turned then, his attention caught by a scuffling noise behind the couch, “What’s that then? You got a cat?”

“We did ‘av…” Rose trailed off as she watched the arm jump out and latch onto the Doctor’s neck. She rushed over and tried to pull the arm off him, falling back as the Doctor managed to throw it away from him. She crashed back into the coffee table as the arm attempted to latch onto her, the Doctor rushed over to her from the couch, grabbing his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and stopping the arm.

Rose sighed in relief as he took the now motionless plastic away from her, “It’s alright, I’ve stopped it. There you do, you see?” He tossed the arm back over to her, “’Armless,” He chuckled. 

Rose quirked an eyebrow, whacking him with the arm, “D’ya think?”

He scowled at her, rubbing his arm “Ow!”

He grabbed the arm back and took off out the flat, running down the stairs. Rose rolled her eyes and ran after him.

“You can’t just go swanning off!”

“Yes, I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!” He waved the arm sarcastically.

Rose scoffed, “That arm was moving, it tried to kill us!”

“Ten out of ten for observation!”

She tried not to groan in frustration at how difficult her Doctor was being, “At least tell me who you are?”

“I told you! The Doctor.”

“Blimey, it’s like getting blood out of a stone,” Rose muttered, she saw his lips twitch slightly at her comment before she added, “Doctor what?”

“Just the Doctor.”

“The Doctor.”

“Hello!” He answered happily. 

She snorted, “Is that supposed to be impressive?”

“Sort of,” He smirked at her.

“Come on, you can tell me. What’s going on, are you the police?”

He frowned, “No, I was just passing through, I’m a long way from home.”

“How comes those plastic things tried to kill us?”

“It was after me not you!” He looked at her, “The only reason it fixated on you, is that you met me.”

“So, the entire world revolves around you?” She asked, an almost playful edge to her voice. 

The Doctor grinned, liking this girl despite himself, “Sort of, yeah.”

“Who else knows about it?”

His face fell a bit then, “No one.”

“You’re on your own?” 

Rose stopped and the Doctor looked at her, meeting her large hazel eyes. A deep sadness reflected in them, compassion swirling with the golden flecks as they looked at each other, it was like she could see who he was and what he had lost. But no, she was just another human, a stupid ape, who couldn’t possibly understand, “Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time underneath you, there’s a war going on!”

Rose almost smiled, she took the arm off him, “Start from the beginning.”

He raised his eyebrows. 

“This living plastic, how did you stop it?”

“The thing controlling it projects life into the arm, I cut off the signal. Dead.”

“So, that’s what? Radio control?” She hated having to play dumb, but honestly, she couldn’t do anything else, not if she wanted to have her Doctor back. 

“Thought control,” The Doctor glanced at her, concerned, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Who’s controlling it?”

“Long story.”

“What’s it all for?” Rose could barely hold back her grin as she remembered the following conversation, “I mean, shop window dummies? Is someone trying to take over Britain’s shops?”

He laughed, surprised by her answer and she joined him, giggling as he answered, “No.”

He smirked at her then and added, “It’s not a price war.”

She couldn’t help the carefree smile as she looked at him, but he stopped suddenly and turned to her seriously, “They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?”

“No.”

“But you’re still listening.”

“Tell me, Doctor, really… who are you?”

He sighed, “Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing still,” he grabbed her hand and held it, “I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour. And the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at 67,000 miles an hour. I can feel it, we're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go,” he dropped her hand, “That's who I am. Now forget me, Rose Tyler.” He took the arm off her, “Go home.”

As if I could. She stayed and watched as the Doctor entered the Tardis before she turned around and walked back to the estate.  
OoOoOoOo  
Rose sighed, as she walked up the steps to where Mickey’s flat was, this was going to be difficult, but better than stringing him along for over a year. She knocked on the door, “Hey, Mick…ey,” she trailed off as she stared at what should have been her former boyfriend staring at her, how did she not notice how obviously plastic he looked last time? 

When all the living plastic did was stare at her, unblinking, Rose asked awkwardly, “You wanna go out for pizza? I was thinking we need to talk?”

“Pizzaaaa! P-p-p-pizza!”

Did she really neglect Mickey so much last time, she didn’t notice that? She could feel guilt well up inside her as she tried to replay how the dinner went last time, it was so obvious now that she looked at it, but at the time, she had been so oblivious. 

Once they were at the restaurant, she tried to follow what she remembered of the original conversation, focusing on herself. Eventually trailing off as the plastic stared at her, not blinking and grinning in an inhuman way, that seriously increased her guilt at the way she had treated Mickey in the past, and how she had allowed the Doctor to treat him.

The plastic leaned forward and grabbed her hand tightly, “So, where did you meet this Doctor?”

“I never mentioned a Doctor?” She attempted to play oblivious, clearly failing as the grip tightened. 

“Because, I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Is he something to do with that?” He pulled her closer when she didn’t answer, “What was he doing there?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You can trust me sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart,” Slipping into a weird voice, “You can tell me anything, tell me about the Doctor and what he’s planning, and I can help you, Rose,” His voice lowered, almost slipping into a threatening tone, “Because that’s all I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart.”

Rose swallowed thickly as she waited for the Doctor to appear, trying not to wince as the grip tightened further.  
“Your champagne?” He offered it to the plastic, and she tried not to look relieved as the plastic pulled her again. 

“We didn’t order any champagne.” He said shortly, “Where’s the Doctor?”

She glanced up at the Doctor then, who winked at her, “Doesn’t anyone want this champagne?”

“Look we didn’t order an-“ Finally, the plastic looked up, “Ah. Gotcha.”

Rose quickly pulled her hand away and stood up as the Doctor shook the bottle of champagne, “Don’t mind me, I’m just toasting the happy couple. On the house!” He aimed the bottle at the plastic as the cork popped out and hit it squarely on the head, his forehead absorbing the cork before the plastic spat it out. 

“Anyway,” The plastic sneered before his hands turned into clubs and he started to smash his way through the table towards the Doctor.

Rose moved out of the way as the Doctor grabbed the plastics head and pulled it off. A man screamed as the Doctor grinned as the talking head, “Don’t think that’s gonna stop me!”

Rose smashed the fire alarm, pressing it as she yelled, “Everyone out! Out now!” The headless plastic started to smash its way through the tables as it tried to reach the Doctor, as Rose led the way through the kitchens, “Get out! Get out! Get out!”

The Doctor took over and led the way out of the back exit, shutting the metal door quickly and locking it with the sonic screwdriver. 

Rose ran to the gate and pulled the chains as she shouted, “Open the gate! Use that tube thing!”

The Doctor didn’t glance at her as he responded, “What this?” He held it up, “This is a sonic screwdriver,” He paused, unlocking the Tardis, “Tell ya what, let’s go in here.”

He entered the Tardis, leaving the door slightly ajar for her, Rose barely held back a grin as she tried to contain her excitement. She saw the plastic had begun to smash its way through the door and ran to the Tardis, shutting the door firmly behind her and leaning back against the door as she took everything in, looking around in awe, remembering how she had thought she would never see this beautiful girl again. 

She could feel the warmth and happiness emanating from the Tardis, seeming to wrap her in a mental embrace of pure delight as she closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling. She was brought back to the present, by the Doctor clearing his throat, giving her an odd look. 

She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment, and she asked, “Won’t it get through?”

The Doctor decided to put the puzzle of the Tardis’ reaction to Rose Tyler away in the back of his mind and focus on the issue in front of him, as he turned back to the console, “The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn’t get through that door, and believe me, they’ve tried. Now, shut up a minute,” He wired the plastic head to the console, “You see, the arm is too simple, but the head’s perfect, I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source,” He turned back to Rose then, “So, where do you want to start?”

“Um…” She hesitated, “The outside’s smaller than the inside?”

The Doctor frowned at the reversed statement, though the Tardis seemed amused, “Yes.”

“She’s alien?”

“Yes,” He paused, “How’d you know she’s a she?”

Rose shrugged, “I thought all ships were female?”

He nodded, “Makes sense.”

“Are you alien?” She asked before he could say anything else.

“Yes,” The Doctor stared at Rose before he added, “Is that alright?”

Rose grinned, “Yeah,” She looked around again, “Your ship… she’s beautiful.”

The Doctor grinned at her, “She’s called the Tardis. T-A-R-D-I-S, that’s Time and Relative Dimension in Space.”

Rose nodded, still in wonder that she had this chance to fix things, she glanced over to the console and saw the plastic had started to melt, “Doctor, the plastic’s melting!”

He turned around quickly, “Oh, no no no no no NO!” He moved around the console, pressing buttons and pull levers frantically. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Reviving the signal, it’s fading! Wait I’ve got it…” The Doctor trailed off as he looked at the screen, “No no no no no no no, NO!” The Tardis shook as she attempted to follow the signal, “Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!” 

As the shaking stopped, the Doctor ran out of the Tardis, Rose followed behind, “We’ve moved, does she fly?”

“Disappears there, reappears here. You wouldn’t understand,” Came the short answer. 

Rose merely arched an eyebrow as she challenged, “Try me.” 

He looked at her, considering her for a moment, “Maybe later.”

She nodded, cocking her head to the side, “Is Mickey alive? The man the plastic copied?”

“It’s a possibility,” He said, then he glanced at her curiously, “You don’t seem that worried.”

“I guess, I figured you wouldn’t’ve pulled his head off if it would kill the real him, and I didn’t want to consider he might be dead. Endless optimism me!” She joked weakly, forgetting at this point last time, she had thought Mickey was dead and had argued with him. 

The Doctor didn’t notice her inner conflict as he was surprised at how much faith this girl had in him, she hadn’t panicked because she assumed, he was good and wouldn’t have risked hurting him, honestly, he hadn’t even considered it. He tried to quell the guilt inside of him, the voices that whispered ‘murderer’ in the back of his mind.

“If you’re an alien, then how comes you sound like you’re from the North?” Rose asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. 

He folded his arms indignantly and looked away, “Lot’s of planets have a North!”

“What’s a Police Public Call Box?”

He looked at her again, “It’s a telephone box from the 1950’s,” He patted the Tardis fondly, grinning, “It’s a disguise.”

“In the 1950’s,” She snarked, but at his defensive look, she smirked and added, “I like it, very retro,” He grinned and relaxed as she added, “So, this living plastic, what’s it got against us?”

“Nothing, it loves you. You’ve got such a good planet, lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air… perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It’s food stock was destroyed in the war, all it’s protein planets rotted, so Earth… dinner!”

“So, how do we stop it?”

The Doctor grinned as he pulled a vial out of his pocket. 

Rose snorted, “First a bomb and now this? What else do you keep in there?”

He chucked, “This is anti-plastic.”

Rose arched an eyebrow, “Anti-plastic?”

“Anti-plastic! But first I’ve got to find it.” He walked over to the wall and turned to face Rose again, “How can you hide something that big in a city this small?”

“Hide what?”

“The transmitter. The consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal.” He stated looking around.

“What’s it look like?” Her eyes were fixed on the London Eye behind him.

“Like a transmitter, round and massive. Slap bang in the middle of London,” He paced around, getting more agitated as he spoke, “A huge circular metal structure… like a dish…” He faced Rose again, “Like a wheel. Close to where we’re standing. Must be completely invisible.”

Rose bit back a smirk as she nodded towards the Eye. 

“What?” He turned around, completely non-plussed. 

Her lips twitched as she nodded towards the Eye again. 

“What is it? What?”

He turned around again, “Oh…” He looked at Rose a gleam in his eyes, as he grinned, “Fantastic.”

He grabbed her hand tightly as they took off running across London Bridge towards the Eye. Rose felt her heart pounding as she ran, barely concealing her excitement, the Doctor, also grinned like a madman. 

The finally came to a halt in front of the Eye, “Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables…”

“The breast implants,” Rose couldn’t help the joke, snorting at the mental image it conjured. 

The Doctor’s lips twitched slightly, but he otherwise ignored her as he continued, “Still, we’ve found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath.”

Rose ran over to where the manhole was and shouted over her shoulder, “What about down here?”

He grinned at her, “Looks good to me!”

She beamed back at him as the rushed down the steps, the Doctor removed the cover and red light and smoke poured out. She followed him down the ladder as quickly as she could, through another door into a chamber and down some steps. The Doctor pointed to the huge, orange, wobbling mass in the middle of the chamber, “The Nestene Consciousness, that’s it. Inside the vat. A living, plastic creature.”

“Could you find it somewhere else to live?” Rose asked, pitying the creature slightly, “Find it another food source?”

She saw surprise play out over the Doctor’s face, “What? You don’t just want me to kill it?”

She shook her head, “You’ve got to give it a chance, that’s what makes us human.”

The Doctor looked both shocked and amused at her reply, “Right you are, Rose Tyler.” He walked down the steps and leant over the railings a little as he spoke, “I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation.”

Rose’s eyes widened as the heard the Nestene Consciousness’ response this time, rather than unintelligible noise.

“Thank you. That I might have permission to approach?”

Rose looked around for Mickey and saw him cowering near a rail, “Doctor, you were right! They kept him alive!”

The Doctor glanced at her, his lips turning upwards, “It was the best possibility, keep him alive to maintain the copy.”

Rose grinned and nodded, trying to comfort Mickey as best she could, until the Doctor needed her help. She looked up as two of the shop dummies approached the Doctor from behind, “Doctor, look out!” It was too late as they grabbed him and removed the anti-plastic from his jacket. 

She stood up, watching the scene below concerned as the Doctor shouted out desperately, “That was just insurance! I wasn’t going to use it!” His voice was almost pleading as he added, “I was not attacking you, I’m here to help. I am not your enemy. I swear, I’m not… what do you mean?”

Rose jumped slightly as doors opened behind her, revealing the Tardis.

“Oh, oh no – honestly, no!” The Doctor replied anxiously, “Yes, that’s my ship. That’s not true! I should know, I was there,” Rose’s heart broke hearing the raw pain in the Doctor’s voice as he spoke, “I fought in the war – it wasn’t my fault! I couldn’t save your world! I couldn’t save any of them!”

Rose tried to hold back her tears, not able to bear hearing the pain and guilt in his voice, as though it were his fault, “What’s it doing?”

“It’s the Tardis! The Nestene has identified its superior technology – it’s terrified! It’s going to the final base. It’s starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it! NOW!” This time Rose could hear the genuine panic in the Doctor’s voice, the fear that he was helpless to stop the invasion, another war. 

Rose ran over to the chain quickly, she grabbed the axe and started hitting. Last time, she had wasted precious moments being a coward – not this time. The chain finally came loose, and she grabbed it, taking a breath before she jumped off the ledge, swinging over the Nestene Consciousness and kicking the shop dummies holding the Doctor hostage into the vat, anti-plastic and all. 

The Doctor pulled Rose to him gently as she landed in his arms, letting go of the chain, he looked at her for a long moment before he grinned, looking into the vat, “Now we’re in trouble!”

Rose beamed back at him, happiness pouring off her as he took her hand and led her back to the Tardis.  
OoOoOoOo  
Rose barely noticed as Mickey rushed out of the Tardis, terrified as she calmly followed him out, waiting for her mum to pick up the phone. 

“Rose!” Came the happy response, “I was just gonna phone! You can get compensation! I said so, I’ve got this document thing off the police – don’t thank me!”

Rose laughed happily, hanging up. No panic this time, and hopefully no deaths. 

She glanced over to where Mickey was cowering against the bins, “Mickey, it’s alright. You’re alright.” She wrapped her arms around him, regretting the first time when she had seemed to forget, his first experience with an alien was being kidnapped. He whimpered, clinging to her like a child.

She turned around slightly and saw the Doctor stood in the doorway of the Tardis, “Nestene Consciousness?” He clicked his fingers, “Easy!”

Rose grinned and teased, “You were useless in there! You’d be dead if it wasn’t for me!”

He smiled genuinely then, “Yes, I would. Thank you.” He cleared his throat, “Right then! I’ll be off! Unless, uh… I don’t know… you could come with me.”

Don’t. Not yet. She heard the ethereal voice in her mind, Rose hesitated. 

“This box isn’t just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge.”

 

Before she could say anything, Mickey cut in, “Don’t! He’s an alien! He’s a thing!”

“He’s not invited.” The Doctor glared at Mickey, “What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh… anywhere.”

Rose bit her lip, her desire to go clear on her face, “Is it always this dangerous?”

The Doctor smiled, “Yeah.”

She stood up but couldn’t take a single step before Mickey threw his arms around her legs, “Yeah, I can’t… I’ve gotta go find my mum, so…”

“Okay, see you around.” The Doctor stared into her eyes for a long moment before he disappeared back into the Tardis, the doors shutting behind him. 

Rose sighed, her heart racing, what if she made a mistake? What if he didn’t ask her again? She looked down at Mickey and pulled him to his feet, “Mickey, I am so sorry, I wanted to do this before, but with the stupid living plastic and everything,” She breathed out, “I don’t think we should do this anymore, you and me, I love you, I always will, but you’re more like a brother, a best friend and I can’t lead you on, not anymore, I am so sorry Mickey…” Her voice broke, her eyes tearing up at the thought of losing his friendship. 

Mickey looked devastated, he had no idea Rose had felt like that, “I thought, I thought we were good?” He asked, his voice trembling.

“We were, but you deserve better, much better than I can give you, I am so sorry Mickey.” She kissed his cheek before pulling back, just as she heard the Tardis rematerialize. 

The doors swung open as the Doctor popped his head out, “By the way – did I mention, she also travels in time?” Grinning at Rose expectantly, before he headed back inside, leaving the doors wide open for her.

She didn’t look back as a wide smile appeared on her face and she ran towards the Tardis.


	3. The End of the World

Rose was still grinning like a loon as she shut the Tardis door behind her. The Doctor had still asked her twice, her heart was racing at the risk she had taken, her pinstriped Doctor had told her that he never asked twice – that once you said no, that was it, no second chances.

The Doctor looked up at Rose and smiled as she gave him her tongue in tooth grin, "Right then, Rose Tyler," he smirked at her, "you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards, or forwards in time, what's it gonna be?"

Rose rushed forwards, leaning towards the Doctor, almost trembling with excitement, "Forwards, definitely forwards."

He pressed a few buttons on the console, "How far?"

"As far as you like."

He chuckled at the challenge as he pulled a lever and turned a knob, the engines lurched for a few moments before they stopped, "Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire."

"You think you're so impressive." Her voice was almost taunting as she smirked at him, he never could resist a challenge.

"I AM so impressive." Came the expected indignant response.

"You wish."

The Doctor smirked, "Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go," he pumped a lever furiously, "Hold on!"

Rose laughed happily at the Doctor's enthusiasm, "Where are we?" he smirked and gestured towards the door as Rose beamed at him, "What's out there?"

She couldn't hold herself back anymore as he gestured towards the door again, she opened the doors, it never got old, stepping out of the Tardis on a different planet or in a different time, wondering what adventure they'd fallen into this time. Though she was cheating a little until Canary Warf happened again.

The Doctor followed her out slowly, watching her reaction as he opened the shutters of the enormous window with his sonic screwdriver. Rose still stared in awe at the sight beneath them, almost transfixed, she would try and ensure everyone survived Cassandra this time, still not able to fully believe anyone could be so selfish.

Unaware of her inner turmoil, the Doctor grinned, "You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to be killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day… hold on," he looked at his watch, "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

"I'm not afraid of dying." She said before she could stop herself, not looking to see the Doctor's reaction.

"What are you afraid of?"

She could feel his gaze on her, almost burning with curiosity, "Being left behind," she paused, thinking of that day on Bad Wolf Bay, "Knowing someone you love is out there, but just… out of reach…" she trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Speaking from experience?" His voice was unusually soft, she turned to face him and could see pain in his eyes.

"Nah," She tried to shake off the lingering pain from the aftermath of Canary Warf, "I'm just a 19 year old shop girl – I've had my mum and Mickey all my life," she smiled brightly at him, his own lips quirking upwards at her attempt to lift the mood.

He was about to reply when an automated voice echoed through the room, "Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking. Guests are reminded that platform 1 forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite."

Rose scoffed, "The destruction of the planet, followed by drinks?"

He chuckled, "Yep, the great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn, it's an observation deck," he led her through one of the doors he opened.

"So, what? Rich aliens just turn up to watch Earth burn for fun?"

"Yeah."

Rose pulled a face, it still didn't sit well with her, "What about the humans on Earth?"

"It's empty," The Doctor assured her, "they're all gone, all left."

She nodded, "I thought the continents shifted, but the planet looks the same?"

"They did, but the planet's now property of the National Trust, they shifted them back, that's a classic Earth. The trust was keeping the planet preserved, see down there?" He pointed to the tiny glints of light orbiting the Earth, "Gravity satellite, that's holding back the sun, but now the money's run out, so nature takes over."

"How long?"

He looks at his watch, "About half an hour, and the planet gets roasted."

"Lovely," She said dryly, staring solemnly at her planet.

"Who the hell are you?!" The rude voice of the steward made them both turn quickly.

"Oh! That's nice, thanks," The Doctor responded sarcastically.

"Is this how they treat all their guests?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow as the Doctor smirked at her.

"Exactly, that's us," He continued before the Steward could say anything, "We're guests, look! We've got an invitation," He flashed the psychic paper at the Steward, "Look, there you see? It's fine, The Doctor and Rose Tyler, that's us. That alright?"

The Steward looked at a loss for a moment, "Well… obviously," he moved passed the Doctor, "Apologies, etcetera. If you're onboard, we'd better start. Enjoy."

The Doctor grinned at her, "Paper's slightly psychic, shows them whatever I want them to see, saves a lot of time."

"Go party crashing often?"

"Do you?" He shot back.

Rose shrugged, "You could say that."

The Steward interrupted any further comment from the Doctor, "We have in attendance, the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Thank you! All staff to their positions." He clapped his hands and all the little blue aliens started scurrying around. "Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa," the Steward paused as they walked through the doors, "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon,"

Rose leaned towards the Doctor and whispered in his ear, "Did you bring gifts then, Doctor?"

He patted his pockets, "Ah."

"Not so prepared then." She teased with her tongue in tooth grin as he rolled his eyes. She searched her own pockets and found some loose change at the bottom, she held out her hand full of coppers and the odd 5p, "Old earth currency?"

The Doctor snorted but accepted the coins off her as the Trees approached them.

The female, Jabe smiled warmly as she passed a cutting to the Doctor, "The Gift of Peace, I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather."

"Thank you!" The Doctor grinned, passing the gift to Rose as he offered a few coins to Jabe, "We give you old earth currency."

Jabe smiled at them both, nodding slightly before she moved on.

"Quick thinking," He praised Rose quietly, "I didn't have any other ideas, except perhaps the air in my lungs."

Rose snorted, "Wouldn't that be like snogging her?"

The tips of his ears turned red as the Doctor turned away to greet another guest, casually ignoring Rose, "The Moxx of Balhoon!"

Rose discretely shifted behind the Doctor, not wanting to get spat on again, "My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva."

Rose sniggered as he then proceeded to spit in the Doctor's eye, he gave the coins over and scowled at Rose as the Moxx of Balhoon moved on, "You're only laughing 'cos he missed you."

"Yup."

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme, a gift of old earth currency," The Doctor offered the coins over, ignoring Rose's continued giggling at his expense.

"A gift of peace, in all good faith," One of them replied monotonously, handing over a large silver egg, which the Doctor again passed over to Rose, who rolled her eyes at him.

They turned back to the Steward as he announced, "And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth, The Last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen!"

The Doctor watched for Rose's reaction out of the corner of his eye as Cassandra spoke, "Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am."

Rose clenched her fist, simultaneously hating and pitying Cassandra as she watched her continue to speak. She wished there was something she could do to help Cassandra realise sooner that she could be a better person, but unfortunately there wasn't, it was being inside the infected woman's head and Chip's, that helped her change and see herself for how she was.

"…last remaining ostrich egg," Cassandra paused as the egg was brought into the room, "legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils," she paused, "Or was that my third husband?" A round of laughter was drawn from the guests as Rose really tried to quell her anger, "Who knows! Oh don't laugh, I'll get laughter lines!" She mumbled to herself for a moment, behind her a large jukebox was wheeled in, "And here, another rarity, according to the archives, this was called an iPod, it stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers." Rose bit her lip, "Play on!"

As Tainted Love started playing, Rose couldn't stop a snort of laughter, especially when the Doctor bopped around happily, she looked around quickly and ran out of the room, much as she had last time, only this time she wasn't overwhelmed by anything except laughter.

She kept giggling to herself as she sat on the steps. The Doctor came in shortly after her, looking worried until he saw her laughing, "What's ticked you then?"

"I'm sorry," Rose tried to keep the laughter out of her voice, "I just couldn't stop myself then, 'classical music from earth's greatest composers?'" She giggled again, despite herself and the Doctor chuckled as well.

"What do you think then? Other than the 'classical music'?"

"They're just so alien!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, "The aliens are so alien, it's brilliant!"

He grinned back at her, only his eyes showing his surprise at her easy acceptance.

"How comes they're all speaking English though?"

"Nah, you just hear English, it's a gift of the Tardis – telepathic field, gets inside your brain, translates." He explained, still smiling at her, with an almost fond look in his eyes.

She nodded, "Where are you from, Doctor?"

He paused as if considering telling her, before he repeated his first evasive answer, "All over the place."

"No specific planet?"

"It's not as if you'd know it." He answered curtly, he got up and walked over to the window.

"True, but it isn't everyday you get to ask that question!" His lips twitched, "What species? Can I ask?" When there was no answer forthcoming, Rose sighed, "Alright, as my mate Shareen says, 'don't argue with the designated driver,'" the Doctor did smile then, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and held it up, "Besides, can't exactly call for a taxi, there's no signal, we're a bit outta range."

The Doctor turned to her, a smile in his eyes at her changing the subject, "Tell you what," he took her phone off her, "with a little bit of jiggery pokery," he started messing around with the phone.

"Is that a technical term?"

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?"

She laughed, "Nah, failed hullabaloo."

He chucked, fitting a new battery into the phone before passing it back, "There you go!"

She grinned as she took it back and dialled her mum's number, "Mum?"

"Oh, what is it? What's wrong? What've I done now? Oh, this red top's falling to bits! You should get your money back. Go on! There must be something, you never phone in the middle of the day!"

She couldn't help but laugh at her mum's very typical rant.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you are?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, um, I was just calling 'cause I might be late home."

"Are you sure you're okay darling?"

"Yeah! I'm fine, top of the world!" She joked, hanging up as the Doctor chuckled.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill!"

Rose grinned at him and threw her arms around him before she could think better of it, she felt him stiffen in surprise before he slowly raised his arms around her, "Thank you, Doctor," she whispered, smiling against his neck before she pulled away, her hands resting on his shoulders for a few more seconds as he just nodded, slightly dazed from the unexpected contact.

The ship shuddered then.

The Doctor came back to himself then as a mischievous expression crossed his face, "That's not supposed to happen," grinning at each other, they headed back to the observation deck.

Just as they entered, something caught her attention as she overheard the Moxx of Balhoon say, "…this is the Bad Wolf scenario…" she didn't know whether she should be sad or happy at the mention, she knew that was when her leather Doctor died for her and became her pinstriped Doctor. Part of her wanted to stay with her first Doctor, the one who had always put her first, but she couldn't deny she was looking forward to seeing her second Doctor again. She loved them both so much, with every fibre of her being, she shook her head, she couldn't change it, not that, she couldn't choose between them, her Doctors.

The Doctor had walked ahead of Rose as he spoke, "That wasn't a gravity pocket, I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that," he started fiddling with a control panel as they were approached by Jabe, "What do you think, Jabe?" He asked as he noticed her, "Listen to the engines, they pitched up about 30 hertz, is that dodgy or what?"

Jabe shrugged, looking puzzled, "It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me."

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite, I could show you. And…" she looked at Rose then, "…your wife."

Rose snorted before she could go any further, "I'm not his wife, but tell you what, you two go, I'm gonna catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." She started to make her way over to Cassandra.

"Don't start a fight." The Doctor chuckled.

She assumed a look of pure innocence then, "As if I would."

He snorted, before he turned to Jabe and offered her his arm, "I'm all yours."

She grinned, "And I want you home by midnight!" He grinned back at her before he left with Jabe.

Rose waited a few moments, wondering if she should approach Cassandra, before she built up the courage, "Cassandra?", the trampoline blinked at her, a mockery of a smile playing over her lips, "My name's Rose."

"Hmm, yes of course, walk with me." Cassandra moved over to the window with Rose trailing behind her, "Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy. Down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice," she sighed, "I had such fun."

"But you're not the last human." Rose said bluntly, trying to keep the hostility out of her voice.

Cassandra seemed to sneer at her then, "I am the last PURE human, the others… mingled," she made a noise of disgust, "Oh, the call themselves, 'New Humans' and 'Proto-humans' and 'Digi-humans', even 'Human-ish', but you know what I call them?" She lowered her voice to a whisper as she spat out, "Mongrels."

Rose scoffed, "Right, and you stayed behind."

"I kept myself pure."

"No, you wiped everything that was human about you away, how many operations have you had?"

"708, next week, it's 709. I'm having my blood bleached, is that why you wanted a word?" Cassandra asked seeming to forget her previous hostility, "You could be a little flatter, Rose, you've got a little bit of a chin poking out."

"I'd rather die." Rose said, "'Cause you're not human, not anymore, Cassandra. Your eyes are the only thing you have left of your humanity now, they are the only beautiful thing you have left, but everything else got chucked in the bin. Without them, Cassandra, you're just skin. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking."

She stormed over to the other side of the room, until she heard a familiar voice in her mind, "Hello, Rose Tyler." She turned around, eyes wide as she looked for the source, "You look as beautiful as ever."

She noticed, the Face of Boe was the only one looking at her, the voice chucked, "I suppose I do look different to when we first met, dancing to Glenn Miller, Moonlight Serenade in front of Big Ben." There was a wistful tone to his voice now.

"Jack…" Disbelief and confusion coloured her tone as she spoke, "How? What? I don't-"

She was cut off, "I can't tell you that, Rosie." She knelt beside him, placing her hand on the glass, "just know, I love you and always will. Trust yourself."

"You're not on your own, are you? The Doctor visits you at least?"

"He doesn't know who I am, not yet, perhaps never."

Her eyes filled with tears, "But you have someone?"

"Don't worry, there are people who care for me, and I have no doubt, you will keep in touch with me if you do indeed change Canary Warf."

She laughed a little, "You know then?"

"We are best friends, aren't we?"

"Of course!" Rose sighed, "I missed you, Jack, the Doctor told me you survived the Daleks but you were off doing something you needed to do, I wish, I-"

The Face of Boe made a noise of amusement, "You know, I cant tell you what happened in this timeline, Rosie."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay," A thought occurred to her then, "Oh, I remember telling you about this adventure, you know what happens!"

"Of course, but I cannot mess with the timeline, you, however, do have more leeway in that regard."

Rose giggled, "Oh, Jack, I love you, you know?" She pressed a kiss to the glass gently, "Almost as much as I love him." Her voice was quieter than a whisper.

"I know. I feel the same, you both made me a better man. Go to your Doctor now, we'll speak later." She felt him nudge against her mind, warmth flooding her as she stood up, she smiled gently at him before she turned away and looked for the Doctor.

He was staring at her, looking puzzled, he reached up but stopped just short of her face, his voice was gentle, "You're crying…"

"Oh!" Rose quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks, not realising she had started crying, "I was just speaking with the Face of Boe."

"I saw," He hesitated, "You kissed him," there was a strange inflection in his voice, like he didn't quite know how to ask.

She nodded, "It was an enigmatic conversation."

He chuckled, but dropped the subject, sensing her desire to move on as he turned to look for Jabe who was heading in their direction.

She was staring at her computer as she spoke loudly, "The metal machine confirms, the spider devices have infiltrated the whole of platform one."

Cassandra gasped dramatically, "How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me!"

The Doctor took the destabilized spider out of Jabe's hand as the Moxx of Balhoon shouted, "Summon the Steward!"

Jabe shook her head sadly as Rose shut her eyes, guilt overwhelming her, "I'm afraid the Steward is dead."

"You can't save everyone, no matter how hard you try." She heard Jack's voice echo in her mind, but it was difficult to assuage the guilt she had forgotten someone else.

The Doctor looked at her concerned as all the other attendees starting casting blame around. It was when Cassandra yelled, "Talk to the face! Talk to the face!"

Rose nearly snarled at her, but Jack's warning nudge against her mind stopped her saying anything. The Doctor's look of concern increased at the open hostility towards Cassandra, "Easy way of finding out, someone brought a little pet on board." He showed them all the spider, "Let's send him back to Master." He placed the spider on the floor and they all watched as the spider started to scuttle towards Cassandra, looking up at her stern face quickly, before it turned and moved to the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.

Cassandra, as one for the dramatics, gasped, "The Adherents of the Repeated Meme! J'accuse!"

The Doctor snorted, "That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it," he paused as one of the Adherents attempted to strike him, he caught its arm and ripped it off, "a Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea." He ripped a wire out of the arm and all of the Adherents crumpled into a bundle of black cloaks causing everyone to gasp as Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Remote controlled Droids, nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo!" The Doctor nudged the spider with his foot, "Go home!"

The spider ambled back over to Cassandra who hissed at the Doctor, "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed!" The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her, as both Jack and Rose mentally rolled their eyes.

Cassandra shouted, "At arms!" causing her two bodyguards to raise their canisters at the Doctor.

Rose held back a laugh as the Doctor mocked, "What're you gonna do, moisturise me?"

Cassandra sneered at him, "With acid, oh, too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, passed every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it?" The Doctor scoffed, "How stupid's that?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

Both Jack and the Tardis gave her a mental embrace as they felt her anger towards Cassandra grow. "You'd think after five billion years, there would be a better motivation than money." Disgust was clear in Rose's voice as she glowered at Cassandra.

Cassandra sneered at Rose, "Do you think it's cheap looking like this, you freaky little kid, I am the Last Human, not you."

The Moxx of Balhoon cut in, "Arrest her!"

"Oh, shut it, Pixie. I've still got my final option, and here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go?" Cassandra's voice lowered menacingly, "'Burn, baby, burn.'"

"Then you'll burn with us." Jabe snapped back, glaring at Cassandra.

The 'Last Human' smiled, smugness radiating from her, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but… I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders – activate." A series of explosions echoed around them following the command, "force fields gone, with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick, just like my fifth husband," she giggled softly, "Oh, shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings! Buh-bye, my darlings…" her voice trailed off as she and her bodyguards teleported out.

"Heat levels rising."

"Reset the computer!" The Moxx of Balhoon shouted desperately.

Jabe shrugged helplessly, "Only the Steward would know how."

"Can we do it manually?" Rose asked.

The Doctor grinned at her, "Brilliant, Rose, there must be a system restore switch. Come on!" Rose and Jabe both followed the Doctor out of the room as he turned and called out, "You lot – just chill!"

"Only you, Doctor." Rose said, shaking her head with a small laugh as he smirked at her.

He led them down to the ventilation chamber, annoyance laced his voice, "Oh, and guess where the switch is."

Rose grabbed the lever next to them and pulled it down, causing the fans to slow down. The Doctor and Jabe looked at her, "Jabe you should get outta here, I've gotta feeling it's gonna get hot."

The Doctor nodded, "Go back to the observation deck, get everyone away from the windows, they'll start to crack."

Jabe nodded, clearly reluctant to leave, but she smiled teasingly as she left, "Then stop wasting time, Time Lord!"

The Doctor grinned and ran to the first fan, dodging it swiftly before anxiously looking to the next one. Rose gripped the lever tighter as her hands started to burn, sweat pouring off her as the heat in the room began to rise.

He dodged under the second fan as Rose gasped out in pain, feeling her skin start to burn and blister from the heat of the metal. The Doctor looked back, concern in his voice, "Rose!"

"I'm alright! Just hurry up!" She bit her lip and tried not to cry out again as the searing heat felt like it was burning her skin away.

"I'd like to see you do this!" He shot back, turning towards the final fan.

"Maybe next time, hurry!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but quickly dodge the last fan and rushed over to the switch, pulling it down, "Raise shields!"

Rose let out a relieved brief as she careful peeled her hands off the lever, she bit back a whimper, trying not to look at the damage as she turned towards the Doctor who was walking back through the fans which had slowed down considerably.

When he was clear, Rose rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck, the Doctor laughed in relief as he put his own arms around her.

"We did it!" Rose exclaimed happily as she pulled away, wincing as her hand caught on his jacket, he caught it quickly and turned her hand over to examine it, frowning. He grabbed her other hand, seeing the same injuries.

"Rose, you said you were okay!" The was worry in his voice as he scolded her.

"I am, it's just a little burn."

He rolled his eyes, "This is not a little burn, I'll take care of them when we get to the Tardis."

OoOoOoOo

Jabe rushed over to them as soon as she saw them, "Are you both alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Rose smiled at the other woman, "How about up 'ere? Any casualties?"

Jabe grinned, "No, you raised the shields just in time."

The Doctor ignored them both as he looked around the room, "You know what, Rose? I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one – teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two – this feed must be hidden nearby."

"What about the ostrich egg?" Rose asked, nodding over to where the egg was perched.

He grinned at her as he strode over to the egg and broke it open, the teleportation feed falling to the ground. He picked it up, "Idea number three – if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

He twisted the feed causing Cassandra to reappear before them, apparently in the middle of gloating, "Ah, you should have seen their little alien faces," she stopped, finally noticing her new surroundings, "Oh."

"The Last Human." The Doctor's voice was deceptively calm.

Cassandra was flustered as she attempted to stammer out an excuse, "So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the er… the human club."

"Someone died, Cassandra!" The Doctor stepped to the side as Rose snarled, her eyes glinting dangerously, "You murdered the Steward, you might have killed others and more would have followed, and you're concerned about being the last 'Pure Human'."

Cassandra opened her mouth to retort, "Don't!" Rose cut her off before she could begin, "You murdered people, for money."

Cassandra scoffed, "That depends on your definition of people-"

"No, it doesn't." Rose said shortly.

"Yes, well, that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries," Rose scowled, "So, take me to court then, Rose! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter…"

"And creak?" Rose cut her off viciously.

"And what?"

"She said creak!" The Doctor cut in almost gleefully, "You're creaking!" Rose walked to the Doctor's side as they watched Cassandra dry out, all the anger had drained from Rose's body at the sight.

"What? Ah! Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturise me! Moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

The Doctor smirked at Cassandra's desperate tone, "You raised the temperature."

Cassandra pleaded then, terror clear in her voice, "Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, Doctor! Rose!"

"Help her, Doctor," Rose whispered, unable to help herself, the Doctor looked down at her and could see only pity in her eyes now.

"Everything has its time, and everything dies."

"I'm… too… young" Cassandra gasped out as she shrivelled up before exploding. Rose looked up at the Doctor and noticed, like last time he appeared completely cold and not at all fazed.

OoOoOoOo

The Doctor was talking with Jabe before she left, whilst Rose walked over to the window, staring at the remains of the Earth.

He walked back over to her as the rest of the guests left, "The end of the Earth. It's gone, and nobody saw it go… don't get me wrong, I'm happy all the guests are alive and most of the staff…" She trailed off as the Doctor looked down at her, "But, all those years… all that history and no one was even looking, it's just…"

The Doctor gently took her hand, "Come with me."

He led her through the Tardis, to the medical bay, carefully tending to her hands, "You alright?"

She sniffed slightly, smiling weakly, "Yeah, I'm glad most of us made it, I just – I can't believe anyone can kill for money, and not even regret it." Her mind flashed back to Cassandra's gloating words, before she looked back at the Doctor.

He smiled softly at her, "I know."

OoOoOoOo

Rose followed the Doctor out of the Tardis into the middle of Piccadilly Circus, she watched the crowd move around them as the Doctor stood beside her, "You think it'll all last forever, people, and cars, and concrete. But it won't. One day, it's all gone. Even the sky." The both looked up and after a moment, he continued, "My planet's gone." Rose gently grabbed his hand, his fingers gently squeezed hers, "It's dead, it burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time."

"What happened?"

He looked down at her, and Rose felt her chest constrict at the sight of unshed tears in his eyes, "There was a war, and we lost."

"We?" She questioned gently.

"My people, Time Lords – I'm the last of them, they're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else."

"There's me." She smiled at him, her affection for him seeping through into her expression.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"

"No." She said, surprising him with her conviction, "I want…" she trailed off, I want forever, "Can you smell chips?"

He laughed, "Yeah, yeah!"

She smiled up at him, "I want chips."

He grinned at her, "Me too."

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is! You can pay."

His grin widened, "No money."

She rolled her eyes, teasing him, "What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me," his smile reached his eyes as he chuckled, "we've only got five billion years before the shops close…" they walked hand in hand as Rose nuzzled her head against his shoulder.


End file.
